


Bitches Love Waffles

by nyicris



Series: skam drabbles [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i love vilde, im finally writing evilde together yayyyy, mahdi x waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: Vilde has this huge crush on Eva. She asks Even, Isak, Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi for advice. Are men useless in terms of feminine seduction or are they actually worth her time?Spoiler: They are not completely useless. So she tells Eva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by @cherryacida (tw) <3

“I don’t know how to tell her.”

Vilde was sitting at the canteen with the guys. Even Magnus was there. After Even found out that she had a crush on Eva, it was only a matter of time before the rest of their little crew knew it too. She decided, then, that the best thing she could do was look at the bright side of the situation – now she had five advisors versed in the art of feminine courting.

“Try to go for it desperately,” Even was the first to answer.

“Yeah!” Magnus had his trademark goofy smile on.  “It worked for me!”

“No, it didn’t,” Vilde said without thinking, and soon enough all the guys were laughing, even Magnus.

“Don’t listen to him,” Isak pointed at his boyfriend. “He gives the worst advice. To passively wait for your crush to woo you is the best choice.  _ It worked for me _ .”

“Ha! If you think Eva will make the first move, you can sit back and wait,” Jonas opened his mouth for the first time since they had arrived at the canteen.

Vilde realized something – Jonas could give her the key to win Eva’s heart. After all, he had done it before. Her eyes widened in anticipation and maybe she stared at him for too long because Jonas noticed it.

“Vilde, I’m not giving you any kind of advice. I’m only here because I don’t want to sit with Noora. I’m tired of arguing with her about postmodern feminist theories.”

“ _But_ _Jonaaaaaaaaaaas_. Please. Don’t you want the best for her?”

Jonas raised one of his furry eyebrows in disbelief and spoke again.

“Just... do what I wasn’t brave enough to do. Eat her out.”

The whole table burst into laughter and Vilde could feel her cheeks heating at the thought.

“Uh, and you Mahdi?”

“I don’t know Eva that well,” He shrugged. “Try with waffles. Bitches love waffles.”

She face-palmed and the guys laughed again.  _ Shit.  _ Men are so useless. Vilde didn’t understand how she didn’t figure out she was a lesbian sooner.

“Look,” Even put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Don’t mind us. We are like the worst advisors in feminine seduction you could’ve met. For instance. Isak is gay. And I ended one long term relationship with a girl for the gay dude.” Isak elbowed him but Even carried on through the pain. “Magnus is a virgin who sees girls exclusively as walking pussies to stick his dick into. And Mahdi and Jonas haven’t hooked up with anyone since last year.”

“How the fuck do you know that?!” Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas said in sync.

“It doesn’t matter,” But the guys were already throwing pieces of food at Isak. Even leaned to whisper in her ear. “Just tell her, Vilde. And even if she doesn’t like you back, at least you would be true to yourself.”

Even winked at her before helping out Isak using his tray as a shield for them.

 

***

 

“Mmmmmmhhh,” Eva hummed. “These waffles are delicious.”

“Really?” Vilde said with an extremely high-pitched tone. She internally thanked Mahdi.

“Yeah. You should cook for me more often,” Eva was playing shyly with her fork and the waffle.  _ Girl if you let me I would make breakfast for you every morning or we could just eat each other ou-  _ “So what did you want to tell me?”

“I like you, Eva,” Vilde blurted out. Her voice did weird things when Eva was around. “Fuck. I’m sorry I know I’m ruining our friendship but I can’t help it you’re so cute and smart and funny and fuck when Chris broke your heart I wanted to punch him because did he ever notice how stupidly beautiful you are? and  _ WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-“ _

Vilde couldn’t finish her sentence. At some point in her rambling, Eva had gotten up and was now kissing her like she meant it. Did she actually mean it? Did Eva wanted to kiss Vilde? Was Eva caressing her cheek? She could feel fireworks in her stomach.  _ Woah. _

“Vilde, I already knew.” She giggled as if it was the most obvious thing.

“But how?”

“Isak may have told me.” Eva bit her lip and Vilde wanted to scream.

“That little shit.”

But Vilde couldn’t stop smiling.

And Eva kissed her again. And again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fluff <3333  
> BI(tches) love waffles get it hahhahajsnjns sorry,,,
> 
> twitter: @evenismo


End file.
